All The Lights In The Sky
by Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn
Summary: Naruto Branwen is a gutsy young man with a dream to become the best Huntsman in history. However, dark forces loom over the horizon that will threaten everything he loves. Will Naruto have the strength to protect everyone, or will all the lights in the sky prove to be his enemies? [Strong/Huntsman!Naruto] [Older!Ruby] [Gurren Lagann Influences] [Dedicated to Monty Oum]


**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **This is a story a long time in the making. Ever since Monty's death, I had been meaning to write a Naruto/RWBY X-Over. Finally, I think I came up with an idea that meets my expectations.**

 **This story is pretty much an AU version of the Shinobi World's origin story. However, instead of there being a constant state of warfare, the world consists of Remnant and all of it's conflicts. Before Shinobi, there were Huntsmen. Before the Ninja Villages, there were the kingdoms. Before the Bijū and Akatsuki, there were Grimm. And before Chakra, there was Aura. You get the idea.**

 **Here's the real twist though: Instead of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, there was Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Yes, as this is an alternate version of the Ninja World's origins, Naruto eventually becomes the Sage of the Six Paths instead of Hagoromo. Does that mean he'll be on a godly level of power? Eventually. In terms of Naruto's beginning power level, he'll be average. Not as bad as Jaune, but not as good as Pyrrha. I'm trying to keep his growth rate true to his canon counterpart. He'll be able to advance faster as time goes on, but he isn't anything special yet. To put it in better words, Naruto is a late bloomer like his canon self.**

 **Naruto will be paired with Ruby, who will be a little older in this story. They'll both be about 16 years old at at the start of the canon timeline, which means they get into Beacon one year early as opposed to two years. Every one else in the freshman class will be about 17 years old.**

 **Naruto's weapon will be cool, but you'll have to read to find out what it is. I will say that it is similar to Crescent Rose but it is also unique. His Semblance isn't something that he can activate at will, so it might be a while before you see it. I will say that it is somewhat similar to Yang's in that it activates when his emotions are out of control.**

 **I should also say that some parts of this story are inspired by Gurren Lagann. There won't be any real crossover elements of it, but the portrayal of Naruto's character and some plot elements are inspired by things from GL.**

 **So, without further delay, let's do this!**

 **[We love you, Monty. Rest in peace**.]

 **[Opening Theme: Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa]**

 **[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, RWBY, or whatever else you might find within this story.]**

 **[Volume I: A Spark of Hope]**

 **[Chapter 1: Small Beginnings and Great Tragedies]**

 _[Unknown Location and Time]_

 _All was quiet within the desolate landscape. The earth was covered with lifeless dull purple soil and jagged mountains soared into the bloody red skies._

 _Then, the eerie silence was broken with the sound of explosions darting all across the sky. Explosions with enough force to shake the land itself. Hovering in the air, overlooking the widespread destruction, was a massive airship that resembled a giant aquatic vessel with helicopter propellers on it's hull and a massive face on it's bow. On the bridge, stood a large group of workers surrounding a blond-haired man that had a massive, yet confident smirk on his matured and tanned face. The man stood at around six feet tall with a shoulder-length mane of spiky Raven-colored hair that left two jaw-length bangs framing his face, bright Crimson-colored eyes, and a slim, yet muscular build. He wore a blue high-collared trench coat with long sleeves and red flame designs licking the coattail, a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans made from Kevlar fibers, black combat boots with red soles, and fingerless black gloves._

 _"Status report." The man ordered from his crew._

 _One of them, a young man with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, saluted his Captain. "Sir, Salem's forces are blowing our fleet to pieces and we have no idea how to defeat her Multi-Dimensional War Machine!"_

 _Another two explosions went off in the distance. "Captain! We lost contact with Foxtrot and Hotel Bases!" The radar technician, a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes, shouted in a semi-panic._

 _The Captain gained a grim, yet determined expression. "Stay strong, men. We can mourn our friends later. We gotta focus on giving that bitch enough of a beating for the fallen too."_

 _A woman walked up next to the Captain and sighed. She was rather short for her age, with pale skin, silver eyes, and waist-length black hair with a reddish tint to it. She wore a black combat dress with a black and red shirt, stockings, black boots with red soles, and a hooded Crimson cape pinned to her blouse by two silver cross pendants. "So...all the lights in the sky are our enemies..." The woman muttered. "What're we gonna do, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto grinned and pointed at the enemy's stronghold in the distance. "All the lights in the sky, huh? Well, since you put it that way, Ruby, I suppose it's an even fight!" He declared. "We'll show them exactly who they're messing with!"_

 _Ruby couldn't help but return his infectious grin, even under such dire circumstances, and shouted "You heard my man, prepare the Great Maelstrom Cannon! Let's teach these losers not to screw with us!"_

 _Naruto's grin became downright predatory and he let out a legendary war cry just as the ship's main cannon began to fire. "_ _ **Team Dai-Gurren, Spin On! Just who the hell do ya think I am?!"**_

 _Great legends come from small beginnings..._

 **[Five Years Earlier/Signal Academy/Patch Island]**

"Naruto, wake up!"

The twelve year old boy shot upwards in his seat just in time for a eraser to smack him in the face. "Gah! Uncle Tai, what the hell?!" He shouted in annoyance, both at the teacher and at the snickering students around him.

The teacher, a tall man with tanned skin, lilac-colored eyes, and short blond hair scowled at the boy. "If you keep sleeping through all your lessons, you won't be able to become a huntsman! So shut up and pay attention. Also, it's Mr. Xiao Long in the classroom!" He scolded his student, who merely scoffed with a large grin.

"Bah, who needs all this book stuff? As long as I can thoroughly kick the Grimm's asses, I won't need this stuff!" He declared. "Just who the hell do ya think I am? I'm the guy who's gonna be so strong the heavens themselves will quiver in fear of my might!"

That last statement sent the entire class into an uproar of laughter. "You? Please, you're the bottom of the barrel when it comes to school!"

"I'll eat my own fist if that ever happens..."

"Like a loser such as you could be the strongest Huntsman..."

Naruto's hair began to shadow over his eyes as he was continuously bombarded by insults. Taiyang, however, tried to calm everyone down. "Alright kids, that's enough! Be quiet!"

Suddenly, Naruto slammed his fist into his desk, forming a spiderweb of cracks in the hard wood as he glared at his classmates with determination. "A real man never backs down from his word or a challenge! I'll show you all that even a loser like me can outshine all of you stupid punks!"

Every one of the kids flinched back slightly at the sheer ferocity behind his promise, all except three of the students. One was a pale-skinned girl with silver eyes, black and red shoulder-length hair, and an introverted demeanor. Another was a girl with short orange hair, blue eyes, and a outfit that was colored blue, pink, and white. And finally, there was a young boy wearing an eastern-style outfit with shoulder-length black hair that had a magenta streak in it, which matched his eye color.

"Calm down Naruto..." Taiyang spoke with a tone that mixed comfort and a subtle warning.

The child turned his gaze at the teacher and snarled before darting out of the room, ignoring the worried cries of three children at the man whom he considered an Uncle in all but blood.

[ **Forest** ]

Patch was an island renowned for it's exotic beauty. A forest in which the leaves were always red, beaches with the clearest of water, and even the town's rustic architecture had the effect of making visitors feel at home. This make-shift training ground that Naruto ran off to was no different. A gentle stream ran through the area and birds happily chirped amongst themselves while a continuous pounding noise rose above the serene sounds of nature.

Naruto punched a training log over and over, never once stopping his assault or his determined and slightly sad glare. "I will be the best!" He shouted with one punch, his knuckles beginning to bleed. "I'll show them all!" Another punch sent splinters flying everywhere. "I will be a Huntsman!" He screamed and with a final punch, a loud crack filled the air.

Meanwhile, the silver-eyed girl from before was watching her friend train from her position behind a tree. She had always admired Naruto for his willpower in the face of all those mean kids and for his kind nature. Ruby Rose never had many friends aside from her older sister. She was always socially awkward and that turned most kids away from her, leaving Ruby to try and fill the void with her fantasies of being a huntress and the prototype designs of her very special weapon. Naruto, however, was not deterred. Like most obstacles in life, Naruto took her shyness as a challenge and eventually, she was able to blossom forth, thanks to his friendship. Of course, there was Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, but they really only became friends because they and Naruto had been as close as siblings since birth.

"AAAARGH! DAMNIT!" The source of her thoughts screamed following a loud cracking sound.

Ruby's silver orbs came back to reality and she immediately dashed out of cover and to Naruto's side. "Naruto! Are you okay?" She questioned the boy worriedly, the usual stutter in her speech forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"R-Ruby? Yeah, I think I'm okay." He replied with deep breaths. "But I busted up my hand pretty bad..."

Ruby reached into a pocket stitched into the inside of her hooded red cape and pulled out a roll of medical gauze and disinfectant cream. "Hold still, Ruby's here to rescue you!"

As she began to patch him up, Naruto gave her a joking, yet pained grin. "That's what you carry in there? I always thought you carried strawberries or cookies in there!" He teased, but winced as Ruby tightened up the bandages with a little too much gusto.

"Mommy always told me to be prepared for any situation, and she makes me carry this stuff around with me." The girl answered as she smiled at her handiwork. "I'm not that bad about sweets..."

Naruto checked out the bandage and smiled. "You would eat enough sugar to give you diabetes three times over if Aunt Summer didn't watch over your snacking sprees." He joked and they both shared a short laugh.

A peaceful silence ensued as the two best friends watched the approaching sunset. Suddenly, Ruby grabbed Naruto's hand and gave him the most serious look she could muster. "Rubes, wha-"

"You don't need to act so tough, you know." She told him with a small smile. "Sometimes, I come out here and see you hide your wounds from me."

Naruto remained silent, because he knew she was speaking the truth.

"Whenever you get hurt, physically or mentally, you can come to me. I'm always watching you!" Ruby finished with a widened smile and a slight tilt of her head.

Naruto couldn't help but return that smile and he squeezed her hand gently. "I'll keep that in mind, Real men need someone to watch their back, after all!" He proclaimed, making her giggle quietly. "Oh, and you haven't stuttered once since you came here. It's kinda cute."

Ruby's eyes widened as her face took on a whole new shade of red. "W-w-w-what?!" She squeaked out, feeling a familiar degree of shyness and embarrassment.

Almost immediately, Naruto broke out into hysterical laughter with Ruby soon joining him. He took a break to observe her joyful expression and the melodic laughter that left her lips. 'Ruby, Ren, Nora... This is what I gotta be strong for. I will protect your smiles, no matter what!' He thought with determination burning in his heart.

In some nearby foliage, a pair of adults smiled at the children. One was Taiyang and the other looked like an adult version of Ruby with a hooded white cape. "Does that remind you of something?" Taiyang asked his wife with a find expression.

"It reminds me of when we were little. When you were too stupid to realize that I liked you." Summer Rose joked.

Taiyang pouted and muttered "I wasn't that stupid..."

The red-haired woman snorted and smiled fondly at the children. "Naruto isn't as thick as you were though. I have a feeling that it won't be long before he sees it." She whispered to the blond man while looking at the pure affection etched on Ruby's face.

Tai gained a sad look. "I just wish Qrow and Yoko could see how their boy's growing..."

"Poor Yoko never did have a good immune system, but at least she knew Naruto was going to grow up to be a fine man. All mothers know that their children will become something special. I just hope that Qrow can come home soon, that boy needs his father." Summer commented. "The kind of Huntsman he became is really hard on a family..."

"But we'll be there for our kids, no matter what." Taiyang added resolutely while placing an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Summer smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Forever and ever..." She spoke, mirroring the usual speech she'd give their two kids and Naruto whenever she'd leave on a mission.

[ _ **Two Years Later]**_

 _"You'll come back. Right, Aunt Summer?" A fourteen year old Naruto asked uncertainly._

 _"Always!" Summer cheerfully replied while embracing the household's three children._

 _"Forever and ever?" Ruby and Yang asked simultaneously with a sniffle._

 _"Forever and ever... Be good girls for your daddy!" She ordered, causing the two teenage girls to nod rapidly._

 _"I will, mom!" Ruby replied while Yang put on her usual teasing grin._

 _"If you insist..."_

 _Finally, she set her eyes on Naruto and the unsettling feeling in her stomach grew. "Listen, Naruto..."_

 _He was instantly on alert, his Crimson eyes cautiously looking at his mother-figure. "Yes, Aunt Summer?"_

 _She knelt down and embraced him with every fiber of love she could give. "Remember to always believe in yourself, no matter what. Not in the Naruto I believe in, nor in the Naruto that believes in me. Just believe in the Naruto that believes in you..."_

 **[Two Days Later/Cliff Overlooking the Ocean** ]

Naruto couldn't stop the blood that flowed from his clenched fists, nor the silent tears that streaked down his expressionless face. He had to bury a mother once, and now he's having to watch a second mother be buried. His pain didn't compare to that of Ruby and Yang, whose screams of sorrow would forever be etched into his mind. Taiyang shoveled dirt onto the pure white coffin, obviously struggling with all of his might not to break down himself, though he couldn't stop his quiet sobs either. "...You're a liar, Aunt Summer..." Naruto whispered, getting everyone's attention as he began to quiver with fury. "You said you'd come back, you promised us... But it's their fault you didn't make it." He spat out venomously.

"Hey, kid..." An man spoke comfortingly as he approached. He had spiky black hair that started to grey, dull red eyes, a grey dress shirt with black slacks and shoes and a tattered red cape. Naruto recognized him as his father, Qrow Branwen, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"I hate them..." The young man continued to speak to the woman in the grave, taken before her time.

The Xiao Long family looked at him sadly, but had no idea how to comfort him in such circumstances. "Naruto..." Ruby whispered with a small crack in her voice, raw from screaming and crying her heart out.

"I HATE THEM ALL!" Naruto roared to the heavens. "I'll destroy them all... I'll get so strong that they won't be able to hurt anyone else. The White Fang will be brought to justice, I swear on my life!"

As the grave was filled, everyone looked down and prayed for Summer. They all prayed for her soul to rest easy, and to have a safe journey to the after life. Taiyang was the first to raise his head and as he held a single rose into the air, a single tear rolled down his cheek. " _Thus kindly, I scatter_..." He spoke, quoting his beloved wife's favorite poem, and the rose petals fell off the stem, scattering with the wind and into eternity.

 **[One Week Later/Xiao Long Household/Taiyang's Study** ]

A tense silence filled the air as the two remaining members of Team STRQ stared out of the large window of the study. A thick cloud of depression plagued the once lively home in the wake of Summer's murder. Ruby locked herself in her room and refused to come out except for the one meal she would force herself to eat, and if one were to stand by her door, they'd hear the cries of a heartbroken girl. Yang was no different in her grieving, except that she displayed a great deal of anger at everyone around her.

Naruto worried them the most, especially Qrow. The teen threw himself into his training after that day and refused to come home until sundown. On the few times where he'd come out into the open, the family would often find him staring at nothing while muttering some very hateful things about The White Fang with a scary amount of single-mindedness. It was almost as if he became completely dedicated to vengeance.

"Qrow... How are you holding up?" Taiyang asked his friend quietly.

Qrow sighed and took a swig out of his flash. "Summer was like a sister to me. Lately, it seems like I'm just failing everyone. Besides, I should be asking you that question."

"Summer was my one true love." The blond lamented while taking an offered drink from Qrow's flask. "Raven was a great friend and for a time, I did love her. But Summer was the only one for me. She was one hell of a mother, and one hell of a wife."

Qrow smiled sadly as he poured them two shots of whiskey. "I can toast to that. To Summer." He spoke while they clinked glasses.

"To the most beautiful woman in this world and the next."

They savored the alcohol and the burning feeling it left in their throats and bellies. A silence ensued for what seemed like forever before Taiyang turned to Qrow. "Buddy, I need to to do me a favor."

"Anything, Tai." Qrow replied.

"I need you to take Ruby and Naruto under your wing. The White Fang became militant and obviously targeted Summer because she was one of their biggest threats. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if all of us became targets too. They are strong for their age, but not as strong as they'll need to be. I'll stay here and teach Yang everything I know, since she has a similar fighting style to me. Naruto and Ruby has shown the most proficiency in blades in firearms and I can't teach them anything in those departments. Besides..." Taiyang spoke as he fixed his stunned friend with a serious stare. "Your son needs you now more than ever, Qrow. He's starting to walk down a dark path and despite his whispers of justice, he's going for revenge."

Qrow looked away and sighed sorrowfully. "Tai, I was never able to be a father to the kid. I've failed him so many times, I don't deserve to act like his father now. I'll take Ruby, but you'll have to tea-"

"Qrow, you only fail when you give up. Isn't that what Yoko was so find of saying?" The family's patriarch interrupted.

Qrow glared at Taiyang with hurt in his eyes. "Don't bring my wife into this..."

Taiyang glared back with equal ferocity. "I have to. Neither Yoko or Summer would want to see you like this. You'll only fail Naruto when you give up on yourself! You weren't responsible for Yoko's death, disease was! And the only ones responsible for Summer's death was The White Fang!" He shouted. "Naruto loves you, man. He understands why you were gone all the time and he even looks up to you as his hero! Damn it, Qrow, don't prove him wrong!"

The black-haired man's eyes sharpened as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go tell them to get packed." Qrow replied as he began to walk out of the room. "Thanks, Tai..."

"I'll always be there to knock some sense back into your head, man."

[ **Naruto's Room]**

Naruto sat on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He heard rapid tapping on his window and the concerned cries of Ren and Nora, but he couldn't find the energy to talk with them anymore. The world seemed much darker without Summer around. He would never get to taste her cookies again, feel her embrace, hear her invaluable words of wisdom. A radiant light was snuffed from the world far too soon, and it seemed like a pitch black hell. He heard the door creep open and footsteps on the hardwood floor. "I don't want to talk right now, Uncle Tai." He quietly spoke out, his voice muffled by the cloth covering his crossed arms.

"Kid..." A more masculine voice replied and Naruto looked up, seeing the concerned face of his father.

"Oh... Father." Naruto muttered as Qrow sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Son... Talk to me. Your Uncle and the girls are worried about you. Your two friends out there are worried. So am I. What's going on?" The man asked as he placed his hand on the teen's shoulder.

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Nothing matters anymore. I can't find happiness in anything that I used to like. I can't find any joy in training, none in hanging out with Ren and Nora either. I can't even bring myself to look Uncle Tai, Ruby, or Yang in the eyes anymore. Ever since Aunt Summer died, the world lost it's wonder and it became Hell." He poured his heart out as tears fell from his eyes. "I hate those monsters so much. I hate death even more. Aunt Summer never did anything wrong to anyone, she didn't deserve this! She took me into her home after Mom died and everyone sacrificed so much for me."

Qrow silently took his crying son into his arms and rocked back and forth while tears of his own threatened to fall. "My poor boy... I'm sorry..."

"I feel so much hate now that it's overwhelming. I keep saying that I wanna stop The White Fang from hurting anyone else, but I just want to make them suffer for what they did to Aunt Summer! I miss her, and I miss my mom!" He cried as Qrow quietly nodded towards the window.

The window popped open and Ren and Nora climbed into the room. "Oh Naruto, I know that it hurts, but you gotta remember that everyone's here for you. I know we are, right Ren?" Nora comforted in a rare moment of seriousness.

Ren smiled at his brother-figure as the two moved to embrace Naruto. "She's right. Ms. Summer wouldn't want you to be like this. But we'll be there for you and see you through this dark patch. That's what friends are for."

Naruto stared at the two and slowly returned everyone's embrace as a small smile appeared on his face. "You guys... You're the best friends I could ask for..."

Qrow smiled at his son and said "You know, kid? Yoko always liked to tell people that one only becomes strong after they find something to protect. You've got friends who care about you, you've got a family in Taiyang, Yang, and I that cares about you. And you've got Ruby that absolutely adores you. You shouldn't waste your life on revenge when you've got so much to live for." He spoke with wisdom beyond his years.

"Then...what should I do?" The raven-haired teen questioned uncertainly.

Qrow grinned and ruffled his son's hair. "You and Ruby are coming with me on a training trip. I'll make you two into real warriors and I'll give you the strength to protect what you hold precious. It's about time I started to act like a father."

Naruto gave his friends a look and they merely nodded with smiles. "How long will we be gone?" He asked.

"Two years. By then, you'll be trained well enough to enter Beacon early and you'll have a good leg up on the other students." Qrow answered as he stood and began to walk out of the room. "Get packed. We're leaving at dawn."

 **[The Next Day]**

Naruto and Ruby stood on a hill overlooking the city that they experienced so many good and bad times in. Qrow stood off a little ways away, content to leave the two teens to their privacy. Ruby thought back to everything that happened and all of the possibilities that lie ahead on their path. Anything can happen and that thought frightened her more than anything. The last Rose didn't want to lose anyone else and she most certainly didn't want to lose Naruto to his own darkness. "A-Are we gonna be okay, Naruto?" She asked quietly.

Naruto gave her a smile that held a sense of longing for the good times of the past and he gently entwined his fingers with hers. "We will be." He replied before giving her the most determined look he had ever given anyone. "Ruby...I'll protect you. From here on out, I'm gonna train so hard that I'll be strong enough to save everyone. I won't let anyone else die so long as I draw breath! I promise you, Ruby." He declared.

Ruby's face became slightly pink and she returned his smile, squeezing his hand in thanks. "And I'll become strong enough to watch your back no matter what kind of trouble you get into. Let's become strong together, partner!"

Naruto grinned and extended his pinky, causing her to wrap her own finger around his. "It's a promise. To keep on enduring, no matter what awaits us! Not even heaven above can stop us!" He started.

"Bound together by fate, we'll take destiny into our own hands!" Ruby continued with a 'dramatic' karate chop, ignoring Qrow's laughter in the distance.

"Our souls burn together with a mighty flame!" They both proclaimed in unison.

"Team Crimson Lotus is here to kick some ass!" Naruto shouted.

And in a final grand display of spirit, both Naruto and Ruby screamed " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YA THINK WE ARE?!"**

A flock of birds flew to the sun in a rather unique formation, and Qrow just continued to laugh at their absurd speech. "Wait... Crimson Lotus?" Ruby questioned Naruto as they began to walk towards their mentor.

"What? It sounds cool!" He replied defensively.

Ruby shrugged. "Team RWBY sounds better. But it's spelled with with a W instead of a U, y'know, because it makes it seem more badass."

"Team Crimson Lotus!" Naruto growled while butting heads with his best friend.

"RWBY!"

"Crimson Lotus!"

"RWBY!"

"CRIMSON LOTUS!"

"RWBY!"

Eventually, they stopped arguing and the trio began to laugh together while watching the endless sky ahead of them.

No matter what lies ahead, the two have resolved to endure. The possibilities that rests on the horizon are endless, but they know that no matter what, they can get through it together.

After all, all the lights in the sky are their allies and their radiant light will illuminate the darkness that lies ahead...

 _This is the story of a boy and girl who have yet to realize their destinies..._...

 **[To Be Continued...]**

 **[Ending Theme: Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade]**

 **Well, that was the first chapter. How was it?**

 **I'm gonna put some minds to ease. This chapter may have been pretty sad in nature, but not every chapter will be like that. For the most part, I'm aiming for an upbeat tone for most of the story. However, there will be some chapters where things will get a bit heavy.**

 **Theres some changes from canon that I need to point out for you all.**

 **1: Nora and Ren grew up on Patch alongside Naruto, and naturally, they have a sibling-like relationship. It was mentioned that Naruto's mother, Yoko, died early in his life of an unknown disease. That was the result of a brief pandemic that swept through Patch and resulted in a few deaths. Yoko and the parents of Ren and Nora were among the victims. That common tragedy caused them to grow very close to one another. In regards to the Xiao Long family, Naruto was always close to them and became 'adopted' into the family after he befriended Ruby.**

 **2: Summer was murdered by White Fang extremists while on a mission. That will receive greater details later on in the story.**

 **3: Ruby was very timid as a child. Not quite Hinata-level timid, but it is still very noticeable. As stated in the chapter, Naruto was the only person to really try and be her friend despite her timidness. Ren and Nora only really became friends with her because Naruto was close to her.**

 **Oh, and yes, those birds mentioned at the end formed Monty's signature in their formation.**

 **Naruto isn't completely over his hatred, but he is putting it aside for the sake of his loved ones.**

 **And this story is divided by volumes as opposed to individual arcs. This volume deal's with Naruto and Ruby's training and the beginning of their story.**

 **Outline so far (minimal spoilers)**

 **Vol 1: A Spark of Hope**

 **Vol 1.5: An Orange Rose**

 **Volume 2: Beacon**

 **Volume 3: Breach**

 **Volume 4: Great Crimson Lotus**

 **Final Volume: All The Lights In The Sky**

 **Six Volumes in Total for this story, however each volume save for maybe 4 and 6 will be pretty long.**

 **I didn't really spoil anyone on anything that occurs later on and I assure you, this will gradually diverge from canon events. About the only spoiler is Volume 1.5's title and I'm pretty sure you can guess what that's gonna be about.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you guys will stick around for my story and I really hope you get as attached to these characters and their stories just as much as I am.**

 **And once again, this is dedicated to the memory of the guy who has greatly inspired me in most of my creative things. We love you, Monty.**

 **[Next Chapter: Paragons of Virtue! The Slaying Moon Awakens]**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
